Colonel H. Stinkmeaner
Colonel H. Stinkmeaner is a fictional character from the Adult Swim animated television series The Boondocks, voiced by Cedric Yarbrough. The character is an antagonist in the series, and is portrayed as a foulmouthed, blind old man who believes it is his mission in life, and apparently in death, to spread hatred, ignorance, and chaos wherever he goes. Appearance Stinkmeaner is a dark-skinned black man with a frail-looking body, paunchy stomach, messy gray hair, buckteeth, and sunglasses. Stinkmeaner wore a green-and-white cardigan, pinstriped grey trousers, a loosened bow-tie, checkered shirt, and scuffed black shoes when he was alive, and karate robes when in Hell. He is always seen with a mean scowl, and that he "always was and always would be a cantankerous ornery old man." He spent his childhood disagreeing on most things, including happiness, unity, and kindness. He became blind at age fifteen due to cancer, which hardly affected him in terms of hope, and was expected to die three years later. For this reason, Stinkmeaner dedicated the remaining years of his life to making everyone else's life miserable. Doctors were at a loss as to how he managed to live so long, but it is believed that his "love of hatred" is what has sustained him into old age. Series appearances In the episode Granddad's Fight, Stinkmeaner first appears in the series when he slams his car repeatedly into the Freeman car, known as "Dorothy", believing the handicapped space is always free (the dented sign post shows that he always roughly parks there, further alluding to it in the episode "Stinkmeaner Strikes Back"). This instigates a "nigga moment" when he blames Granddad for being in the space in the first place and proceeds to stomp on his brand new white Nike tennis shoes. When Granddad tries to throw a punch, he taps Stinkmeaner's cane with his foot, giving away his position, and allowing Stinkmeaner to move just in time to avoid the punch. When Granddad hits the ground, the blind man strikes him on his bad knee, and the fight somehow makes national and international headlines. Granddad challenges him to a rematch, and Huey, mistakenly believing that Stinkmeaner has heightened senses and skills as a result of his blindness, helps him train for two weeks (he even dreams sword-fighting Stinkmeaner as the Blind Nigga Samurai). During the fight, Stinkmeaner swings around his cane wildly shouting expletives while Granddad lands blow after blow with the final one killing the blind man. Huey describes him as a "blind old man who had just gotten lucky" in their first encounter.[1] In Stinkmeaner Strikes Back, Stinkmeaner is resurrected when Satan believes that he is the best candidate to "spread ignorance and chaos in the black community" and to get revenge on the Freeman family. He possesses Tom Dubois when the prosecutor is in a nigga moment, as a black man's spirit is weakened and vulnerable during one, and slowly gains full control over him. After having relations with Tom's wife Sarah, he attacks the Freeman household until he is knocked out and held down (in Riley's bed, to his disgust). His constant shouting ruins Granddad's blind date, and the Freemans summon Uncle Ruckus to exorcise Stinkmeaner's spirit from Tom's body. Ruckus's techniques of forcing Stinkmeaner to read and beating him with whips and nightsticks (all things that frighten black men according to Ruckus) have little to no effect, but the ghost of Ghostface Killah (who is not really dead in the series or real life) cryptically reveals to Huey that the only sure way to end a nigga moment is with peace. Stimulating a friendly conversation between Ruckus and Stinkmeaner by comparing their mutual hatred of black people, the blind man's spirit is forced out of Tom's body but swears to return to eventually get his revenge. Category:characters